


la mofeta

by faraday160



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraday160/pseuds/faraday160
Summary: después de un largo día intentando encontrar víveres y algo de comer, no lo consiguen y se tienen que conformar con lo que ha cazado Daryl. Ha llegado el invierno, hace frío y lleva días lloviendo sin parar. en algún momento tras el final de la guerra con Negan.





	la mofeta

3 LA MOFETA

Jesús lo intenta, pero la mofeta sabe asquerosa. Además ha llovido todo el día, con lo cual lo que llaman hoguera es una mierda sin llama que sólo saca humo, y hay partes de la carne sin hacer… no quiere ser remilgado, y realmente no lo es, pero esto es incomible. Mira a Daryl que está devorando una parte del muslo, y se le revuelven las tripas. Mira su pata semicruda y maloliente, y disimuladamente hace como que come un poco para luego enterrarla a su lado.  
\- No seas asqueroso y come.  
\- Es que tengo la tripa rara, no tengo hambre.  
\- Pues antes has dicho que te morías de hambre.  
\- Sí, pero se me ha puesto la tripa rara.  
\- ¿No te gusta?  
\- No sé, hoy me sabe raro, tengo como ganas de potar.  
\- Ya. Pues con lo que ha llovido igual mañana no pillamos nada.  
\- Hombre, seguro que algo conseguimos, una ardilla aunque sea.  
\- Ya veremos. Con el frío y el agua andarán escondidas en las madrigueras.  
\- Pero saldrán a comer  
\- No, porque tienen sus despensas.  
\- Ah  
\- ¿Quieres esa parte del gaznate que es más tierna?  
\- No, gracias  
\- Pues bebe agua  
\- Vale  
Pasa un rato y oscurece casi de repente. El frío cae sobre ellos y empieza de nuevo a llover. Jesús se siente un poco miserable esa noche, empapado, hambriento, asqueado. Intenta comer de nuevo, pero esta vez sí que le entran arcadas del asco. Cuando se le pasa, bebe agua y se echa a reir. Está nervioso, intranquilo. Le da pena porque Daryl se ha molestado en salir a cazar, pero es lo peor que ha comido nunca.  
\- Déjalo si no te gusta, pero no hagas el cerdo  
\- Daryl, lo siento, es que está asqueroso….  
\- Asco me da verte comer así.  
\- Es que está medio crudo y…  
\- Pues déjalo más al fuego  
\- No puedo, Daryl, de verdad… - le entra otra vez la risa floja. – es lo peor que he probado en toda mi vida, sabe a caminante podrido, te lo juro.  
\- Serás capullo.  
\- Sabe peor que un caminante podrido, descompuesto, infectado y apestado, con gusanos y lleno de larvas y caca de mosca y pota de un buitre, y todo regado de sangre coagulada y pestilente y moco verde.  
Daryl mastica en silencio mientras le mira con algo parecido al odio. Cuando termina de comer recoge el mísero campamento y apaga el humo de la “hoguera”. Jesús se estira como un gato. Sabe que Daryl le está observando desde detrás de sus greñas, y eso le gusta. Bosteza un poco exageradamente. Le mira y le sonríe, una chispa en los ojos. Con los dedos hace unos círculos en la tierra a sus pies.  
\- Acuérdate de lavarte bien los dientes antes de venir a la cama.  
Daryl se levanta y se dirige a la cabaña del bosque sin mirarle.  
\- Y tú acuérdate de cascártela, no te jode.


End file.
